


Reincarnation

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 扔一个约萨合集，再让我abuse一下章节功能……具体是什么看每篇开头的note
Relationships: Joseph II Holy Roman Emperor/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ☆架空AU，加斯曼把萨列里调教好了扔给约二的梗  
☆全程都是垃圾和性癖的混合物  
☆标题没什么意思我乱来的

  
那个冗长的电话会议从黄昏蔓延到夜色深沉，依然没有得出最终结论。约瑟夫发了通脾气让所有与会人员下周一直接来总部面谈，按下了挂断图标。   
  
他回头望了眼窗外城市灯火通明的轮廓，最终没去开那他一直腾不出空暇去打开的灯，用手机仅剩个位数的电量给就在楼下的人打电话。   
  
“安东尼奥，你那边还有事情吗？忙完了上来一下。”   
  
一刻钟后萨列里来到顶层，他敲门走进办公室时约瑟夫阻止了他打算开灯的动作，吩咐他再搬一把椅子到自己边上，顺便开一瓶香槟，再把那张无伴奏大提琴的黑胶碟放进唱片机。   
  
一切就绪后他们就并排坐在落地窗旁，望着楼下路面上川流的车辆与过往的行人，以及远处楼层外墙上愚蠢的LED广告。   
  
“今天没什么事，你这样陪我一会就好。”   
  
约瑟夫知道萨列里明白什么意思的，后者很快点了点头，沉默的轮廓半藏于阴翕中。他在他身边已经十几年了，随着年龄增长约瑟夫越来越习惯于此种心照不宣，没有任何负担的陪伴。   
  
起初加斯曼把萨列里的资料扔给他时，约瑟夫还狠狠抱怨了一把：   
  
“你疯了吗？给我一眼看上去就未成年的男孩子，非得给我留点案底？”   
  
他所说的是加斯曼的隐藏任务。后者管理着一个与文娱业尤其是影视圈相关的子公司，主要做着经纪人与代理的行当，会物色合适的对象“训练”完送去整个财团的拥有者那儿，作为他的性伴侣。   
  
“你还担心他举报你吗？不会的，相信我，安东尼奥是个很特殊的孩子，跟以往我带给你的任何人都不一样，你会喜欢他的。”   
  
确实，约瑟夫从最初见到萨列里的十分钟里便体会到了那种特殊。他走进他的办公室，礼貌地与他打招呼，举手投足间的温驯与淡然让他看起来仿佛只是来送文件的。   
  
“你过来。”约瑟夫并不想放下手中的笔，“到桌子底下去。”要串联起下一年的资源配置规划思路断了会很麻烦的。   
  
萨列里听从他的指示来到办公桌下面做他被暗示做的事情，解开对方的皮带与裤子拉链，隔着内裤附上一些按抚与亲吻，然后拉出逐渐勃起的性器含入口中。   
  
全程他的动作都不算激烈，唇舌细腻地掠过敏感的沟壑，让愉悦感缓慢却顺畅地堆积，只在对方明确要求时多拿舌尖某些区域或延长深喉的时间。结束后舔干净所有制造的液体，为对方把衬衫角塞入西裤内收拾平整。   
  
约瑟夫原以为时加斯曼为了配合他乖巧柔软的外貌，故意把他培养成温和服务的类型。结果他没过多久就意识到远不止如此，萨列里并不缺乏任何所谓的技巧，那天他是考虑到他还在忙、不想被过多打扰才那么做的。   
  
而对于加斯曼，起初在萨列里十三岁时收养他只是出于同情，后者天生就有一种想让人帮他一把的气质。除了聪明听话，学什么都很认真进步迅速是个优秀的助手外，加斯曼以他长期观察筛选人类性格的经验发觉到萨列里有更适合担任的“职务”。这个生世复杂、成长环境时常改变的少年从不质疑他人给他的安排，以一种几近“反正不会更糟了”的淡泊态度生存着。能轻松接受一切命运也好主导者也好想要给予他的设定。   
  
因此当调回财团总部所在的城市工作后，加斯曼把正在整理音乐类出版物表单的萨列里叫过来，直接跟他讲明接下去会需要他给财团主人提供肉体服务。   
  
如他所料这孩子茫然了一会，但也只是茫然，他没有要反对的意思。   
  
“那么今天就开始你的新课程吧。”加斯曼把他领去地下室的暗阁，叫他把所有衣服脱掉，“趴在沙发背上，双腿分开一些，没有给你额外要求的话不要乱动。”   
  
下达命令的同时指导者拿来了必要的道具。他带上医用手套，挤出足够多的润滑剂，将手指探入萨列里身后的穴口。他从不亲自触碰他选定的受训者，整个调教过程都只会使用特制的器械和各式各样的性玩具，否则未免簪越。   
  
他看见萨列里露出迷惑又紧张的表情，但那明显不是抗拒。   
  
“放松，你果然稍微稚嫩了些。”勉强挤入第二根手指后加斯曼评判道，“就算有润滑剂辅助你还是可能受伤的，更何况那位年轻的支配者通常缺乏最基本的耐心。”   
  
“敏感倒是很敏感。”他测试性地抚过他后背与腰侧，外加轻按上体内应当能产生快感的区域，“我相信你会比谁都讨人喜欢。”   
  
之后加斯曼给了他一套硅胶制的、外表逼真的阴茎，尺寸由小及大，可以用柔软的皮质束带固定在身上日常佩戴，尤其是夜晚入睡之时。   
  
“直到你能够轻松容纳这样的直径与长度为止。”加斯曼指着其中一只要求道。第二天他象征性地检查了下萨列里有没有按照他说的来，事实证明他根本不需要盯梢，对方非常自觉地在做这件事。   
  
“没有很难受吧？我是指睡不着之类的。安东尼奥，你这是什么表情？”他感觉他躲闪的眼神里似乎透着乐在其中。   
  
“嗯，我……”萨列里看着自己的脚尖停顿了几秒，“说实在我还挺喜欢这样被填满的感觉的。”   
  
稀有宝物，毫无疑问的。加斯曼当然见过许多生性软弱逆来顺受的人，或是原本孤傲的家伙在噩梦般的囚禁与镇压后人格崩坏自暴自弃……但萨列里的性格令他惊讶，他就像以前跟他学习弹钢琴般学习性爱相关的事物，且带着一种天然的较真以及服务精神。   
  
他也有被以十分不舒服的姿势捆绑着，脚踝与腿根固定在一起，双手一起拷在栏杆底部上让他无法去躲闪后方的抽送，被迫长时间处在被侵入的状态。那是他得适应的事情之一，以后用来应付偶尔会发生的多人派对。   
  
到最后的几小时里他早就被高潮压榨到再也射不出任何东西甚至无法勃起，只有汗滴沿着皮肤滑落。即便那样他所表现出的也只有努力忍耐的神情，疲惫的喘息虽然痛苦却不含有哀怨的意味。   
  
末了加斯曼把完全脱力的萨列里抱去浴缸里清理时，他连伸手拿沐浴露的力气都不够了，依然记得在对方递给他时说谢谢。   
  
因此对待萨列里加斯曼从来不限制他的活动范围，他也并未经历过侮辱性的调教，比如被强制围观或拍摄之类的，没有必要。曾经某天加斯曼让他骑乘着一根固定在地上的假阳具，双手反绑在背后学习控制自己腰腹的力量。碰巧有参与这类项目的同僚误入与加斯曼交谈，后者观察了下萨列里的反应发现他根本毫不在意，只专注于自己的练习。理所当然到跟在健身房做俯卧撑似的。   
  
如此的好处在于哪怕对性事愈发熟练，萨列里也不会像其他在这些阴暗房间里呆过的人一样沾染上庸俗献媚的气息。他依旧单纯而优雅，甚至由于训练中只会被告知好与不好，到了约瑟夫身边被夸奖可爱时他竟还会脸红。   
  
这也是约瑟夫一天比一天喜欢他，以至于到了第三个月就决定长期把他留在身边不予更换的理由。   
  
当时约瑟夫还明着问他你的身份数据是不是造假的？我觉得你肯定没有成年。   
  
“对，没有。”萨列里如实回答，“上个星期我刚过16岁生日。”   
  
“我的老天！！！”约瑟夫一时间是很想给加斯曼一个处分的，“也就是说我最早碰你那会你只有15岁。”   
  
“是的。”他眨着他红宝石般的眼睛望向对方，“呃……给您造成心理负担了吗？我的真实年龄我不会告诉任何人的。”   
  
“你真是……”约瑟夫托起他的下颌吻上去，他无法抗拒他的甜美。再早些时候他便察觉到，萨列里哪怕用惊忧的眼神看着他也根本不是出于对权力地位的恐惧，他担心自己哪里没做好没让他足够舒适也不是害怕惩罚，他只是性格中自带了额外的善意，想让他能对他满意仅此而已。

相对的，萨列里同样不会刻意追求奖赏。哪怕后来拿到了没有额度上限的信用卡副卡，他最频繁购买的不过是甜品店里的布丁、咖啡店里的热巧克力与花店里的植物。   
  
所以等到萨列里真正满18岁的时候，约瑟夫索性给了他职位把他调到总部工作。两年里这个少年无论是躯体线条还是处事方式都一点点成熟起来，身高差距减小到了更合适的范围，对外他也能沉着冷静地管理团队，处理好上头给他的任务。渐渐的在下属和同事眼中成了亲切可靠的指导者。  
  
至于在自己面前，萨列里永远是温顺而服从的动物。会在白衬衫底下藏着自缚的红色麻绳，或在围巾底下藏着挂有主人姓名牌的项圈。约瑟夫也开始经常带他回住处，让他陪自己去超市买饮料，给书房藏书整理标签。随便用面包与生火腿打发晚餐，畅快云雨然后相拥而眠，第二天早上起来萨列里裸体坐在钢琴前的样子比什么都美妙。 

不过加斯曼给他的某些教导被“浪费”了，约瑟夫对他做过的最粗暴的事情，也就停留在口交时呛到他，或急着拎他过来亲吻时抓过他的头发。没有故意施加疼痛（哪怕他柜子里的马具中就有马鞭之类的物品），没有使用过异物，更没有让任何其他人碰过他，甚至连负面言辞都未曾有过。搞得加斯曼愕然到特意给他写邮件询问真的假的发生了什么？萨列里回来跟他吃饭时竟汇报说“我觉得约瑟夫先生非常温柔”。

「你如果是在邀功的话那我表扬你，从哪儿找来的蜜糖甜心？我都不好意思对他做任何糟糕的事情，外加中毒了似的怎么样做不到对他厌倦」约瑟夫这样回复加斯曼，转头便要求萨列里收拾行李跟他出门，立刻马上。他经常旅行，一半出于出差需要一半出于放松心情。如果是后一种他一定会把萨列里带着，近几个月他被董事会会议烦透了，需要去私人海岛上呆上一阵冷静一下。   
  
萨列里意外的不会游泳，最多坐在水边的木质平台上把小腿泡在海水里，捧着一只清甜的椰子，久久望着远处鲸鱼喷出的气柱。直到约瑟夫顶着浮潜镜从他一旁的水面中冒出来，向他展示一只刚刚捞上来的海星。   
  
早晨气温清爽时两人沿着空无一人的白色沙滩散步，走累了放心大胆地脱光躺下，只需避开路过的寄居蟹。海鸥与军舰鸟好奇地盘旋在上空，俯视着肢体相缠的人类，几轮欢愉过后精液与同色系的白沙黏在一起，既纯美又色情。

哪怕出门再匆忙再一时兴起，萨列里都会记得在自己的甬道内提前抹入能够持久留存的润滑剂，即便不携带任何随身物品，约瑟夫也能随时享用他的身体，他从不会遗漏这样的细节。   
  
约瑟夫爱死了他这种永远都知道自己该干什么的态度，萨列里自身是习惯既定方式后非常容易获得快感的类型，所以在交欢之时他每次都有在克制自己，优先照顾对方的感受。 哪怕后来约瑟夫表示看见他沉溺其中样子会令自己更兴奋并要求他不要压抑自己的声音，他才稍许放纵一些但也不会让自己彻底失控。

然而之后某年夏天的旅途中，约瑟夫意外发现了萨列里的底线在哪里。

彼时他们住在芬兰北极圈内的无名湖边，等到夏至那天一起看太阳一点一点贴近地面，然后沿着地平线平移再也不往下坠落，明亮的白天将支配极地一整夏。

约瑟夫一时兴起问了萨列里一个问题：

“安东尼奥，如果我让你做什么事情你会明确拒绝我？”

萨列里坐在水桶边上凝视着那几条梭鲈和白斑狗鱼，一直沉思到身边人收回所有钓竿叫他一起回到室内。

“如果您决定让我去陪伴其他人，我会拒绝。”萨列里在烧水、研磨咖啡豆时回答，“偶尔一两次没问题，长期的话不行。就算您哪天不再需要我了，我也只是选择独自生活不再会跟任何人在一起。”

“哦？这样的吗？”说实在约瑟夫非常意外，他从萨列里身后抱住他，伸手进他的衬衫底下抚摸起他胸口的肌肉，“我以为你跟谁都能和平共处，反正甜美如你谁都会喜欢。那么你到底是怎样看待我的呢？我承认我从未主动考虑过。”

“啊……怎么说。”萨列里微微偏头，给正在亲吻自己颈侧的约瑟夫让出位置，“您可能会笑话我，我也不知道为什么会有如此幼稚的想法——但我从首次遇见您起便觉得自己本来就是属于您的，那是……大概算强烈的宿命感吧。”

“宿命感。”约瑟夫浅笑起来，他原先从未强求过对方的忠诚或其他心意，在某种程度上却也能够理解，“你确实配得上这个词语，我亲爱的安东尼奥。我不会让其他人碰你的，也不允许你离开我。”

那真是太好了，萨列里于内心默默感叹。递出咖啡杯后约瑟夫放开了他，并在他耳畔补上一句：“你真是太神奇了，总能让我想做些原本一辈子都不会去考虑的事情。”

“嗯？是有什么想玩的？”萨列里边收拾手冲壶边问，被对方狠狠揉了一把头顶。

“你觉得我还有什么没玩过的？只是很多东西我根本不舍得跟你玩而已。”早先也不是没想过在他腿根留点鞭痕之类的，那样不管行走还是坐着只要衣物蹭过受伤的皮肤，那刺痛就会让他想起自己。然而每次想完了结论都会导向：何必呢？

“今天试着用了更高一些的水温，没有冲过萃出杂质吧？”萨列里关心起他刚刚制作的咖啡，他知道对方更喜欢深邃些的苦味。

“没有，没有，风味刚刚好。”约瑟夫夸赞道，萨列里做什么都让他十分放心。以至于让他三番五次冒出不如跟他结婚的念头，只不过细想之下形式而已对他们早已无关紧要，因而作罢。

回到夜晚的办公室里，喝完那瓶香槟约瑟夫问萨列里回哪里过夜？那关系到散步过去还是要找人来开车。

“我让舒伯特过来送我们一下，他还在我办公室里处理一些事情。”萨列里的意思他们回市郊的住宅，“明天您要见的人离那边比较近。我已经把要用到的材料打印出来了。”

“好，听你的。”约瑟夫把酒杯扔在桌上，径直往电梯口走去。

想必这又是个美好的夜晚。

-END


	2. 谁都好，过来摸摸这只猫吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☆约二被召唤来迦勒底处理历史遗留问题的故事

这样下去不是办法，冰激凌不是万能的。

藤丸立香看着手背上消失的两枚令咒陷入沉思。

卫宫在打理迦勒底的厨房上已算得上兢兢业业。今天因为断电、物资库存登记错误等一系列意外，让甜点库存在法老和骑士王的双重掠夺下断档了不过半小时！半小时！——就导致某复仇者寻觅糖分未果，转身攻击起还欠揍状嘲笑他“欲求不满的样子真可爱”的魔术师。

所以第一枚令咒用来让复仇者冷静下来还不够，藤丸立香还不得不补充第二枚令咒让魔术师乖乖闭嘴。

打斗与追逃让厨房用具大面积受损，一起遭殃的还有走廊墙面与部分照明设备。

造成破坏后萨列里非常内疚，将自己关在房间里闭门不出。整整一个星期里除了接见前来拜访的玛丽王后与御主外拒绝见任何人。

“玛丽小姐，你觉得有什么改善方法吗？”藤丸立香离开复仇者那儿后问身边的英灵，“我知道，有你在场他就能维持镇定。但你不可能跟他24小时在一起，就算你愿意辛苦看护一下那也不合适，想必萨列里先生也不会同意。”

“有完美解决方案的哦，Master只要再召唤一位英灵，他远比我能有效控制暴躁的猫咪。”玛丽思索状回答道，“其实那本来就是他的猫，而不是我的。”

“谁？谁！”藤丸立香仿佛看见了黎明的曙光。

“我的哥哥约瑟夫二世啦~他本身是个挺难相处的难缠之人，但御主的话应该能对付，毕竟这里还有其他看着更令人头痛的王。萨列里真的很听他话的，他在我面前那么老实也是出于长期被我哥哥宠……照顾的缘由。”

“好！就这么决定了！”为音乐家们操心到头痛的御主满怀信心地握拳。

20分钟后，玛丽的兄长便在会客厅跟她与御主一起喝茶了，召唤他并没费太多力气。

“于是怎么回事，安托瓦内特。你肯定不只是想找我聊天吧？”他撑着头问道。

“是为了你的猫啦~我亲爱的哥哥。”

“我的……猫？”

“就是你最可爱的乐师长安东尼奥·萨列里，现在成天张牙舞爪地追杀你同样喜爱的作曲家莫扎特。”玛丽无奈地摇了摇头，“事实上后者已经重伤过好几次，我们都不想再看这种戏码才让你来管一管。”

“什么？你在说什么？安东尼奥怎么会做这种事情？”神圣罗马皇帝满脸难以置信。

于是法兰西王后把前因后果粗略地理了一遍，对他解释了复仇者灵基的成因，并让他的兄长具体自行询问当事人。

“我知道那个离谱的谣言。”约瑟夫皱眉，在英灵殿里他能获悉绝大多数泛人类史的信息，只是没料到这能让对方被扭曲为反英灵，“他在哪里？我去找他。”

——不用特意去找，不知在他们开小会时又发生了什么，此时外方走廊里又传来了莫扎特撕心裂肺却总让人觉得里面有几丝个人趣味的呼喊：

“救~~~~命~~~~啊~~~~~！”

当魔术师看见会客厅里走出来的陌生英灵……不！并不陌生！他半秒钟内便判断出那是能帮上大忙的对象。非常不见外地直接躲到他背后。

“失礼了，陛下！但我真的不想死！”他大言不惭地叫嚷道。

约瑟夫没空跟身后的人计较，他望着前方被鲜红铠甲包裹的“怪物”，一时间无法相信眼前所见是那个过去对谁都温和有礼，从不主动伤害他者，为了不产生矛盾甚至不惜自己背负不必要责任的人。

“停下来，萨列里。”他以平静却严肃的口吻命令被灵基属性与惯性驱使着，正手持剑刃向他冲过来的复仇者。

藤丸立香已经做好使用又一枚令咒的准备，然而皇帝的语言指令似乎有相同甚至更好的效力。复仇者在他面前停了下来，解除掉外装。他显然没预料到这样的重逢，那双猩红的瞳孔里写满惊愕，不过至少杀意与戾气都消失了。

“陛下……”他轻声跟对方打招呼，就像两百多年前一样。只是下一秒便移开视线不敢再直视眼前的君主。

他早就设想过他的皇帝一定也会成为英灵，出现在迦勒底并不奇怪。只是……这恐怕是最糟糕的见面方式，唯独不想被他看见自己现在丑陋堕落的样子。

“我要跟你谈一谈。”约瑟夫向前走去，用眼神指示萨列里跟上他，后者乖乖照做，像条灰色的小尾巴似的跟着主人离开。

“效……效果拔群？！”藤丸立香小声赞叹道。

“Master，你早这么做我就不会那么辛苦了。”莫扎特松了口气。

“辛苦地站在走廊另一头故意引诱他吗？”玛丽王后毫不留情地揭穿。

“嘘！指责我晚点好吗？至少等……”

莫扎特的窃窃私语果然被打断了，他曾经的雇佣者、庇护者回过头对他说：

“沃尔夫冈，晚点我也要跟你谈一谈。虽然也不是你的错。”

【可怕！】魔术师只做出口型并未发出声音，将求救的眼神投向耀眼的法兰西王后。

回到房间再次对上那双苍蓝的眼眸，萨列里感到自己内心有什么东西瞬间瓦解了。

“我为刚才向您挥剑道歉，陛下。”他低声解释道，“我……并不想做那种暴力的事情的，只是……”

“安东尼奥，你怎么又搞得跟16岁那年第一次见到我时似的？”约瑟夫伸手贴上萨列里的侧脸，指尖抚过他的颧骨、鬓角与眼尾……对方又透露出初见般的腼腆胆怯，令他心生更多爱惜之情。

“我已经，不是您所熟知的那个安东尼奥·萨列里了。”复仇者无法对【自我】保持肯定，他被仇恨与传说融合了太多原本不属于他的存在，以至于原本属于他的存在也在自我否认。

“已经习惯性在蹭我掌心的人胡说什么呢？”约瑟夫轻轻托起他的下颌让两人的视线交织，“你当然还是你自己，否则前面我可能要靠打一架来阻止你了。”

“对不起，如今的我只要看到阿马德乌斯就……”

被对方拉入怀中，萨列里下意识地想要逃跑。不，不要……他的内心与躯体都被执妄仇恨造就的燎原之火包裹着，疼痛而丑恶。他已是死神的化身，没有资格再被这样温柔对待了。但他发现自己彻底失去了挣脱的力气，后脑碎发被轻柔抚摸的感觉过于舒适，更关键的是他无论在哪个时空中处于什么样的状态，都做不到违抗这个人。

“好啦，在我面前不需要硬撑了。”约瑟夫又把他抱紧一些，吻了吻他的耳廓，“很痛苦吧？被编造的罪名所困扰，再被灵基逼着做自己万分不想做的事情，去追杀自己的友人。”

萨列里闭上眼睛无声地叹了口气。是的，他很痛苦，尽管这一点他并不愿意对其他人承认。他几分钟前还以为自己要永远被这种灼痛所囚禁，再也得不到也不想再得到关爱与慰藉。只会带来死亡怪物就该识趣躲在无光的角落。

但……好温暖，被这样拥抱的感觉太熟悉了，下意识地就想要依赖。毕竟皇帝曾眷顾他二十余年，也赐予了他太多所需之物——物质的保障，肉体的欢愉，以及真切的、无以为报的爱……

“抱歉，当年我离开太早了，没能保护好你。”约瑟夫将浅吻蔓延到他的额角与眉骨，“现在我又出现得太晚，玛丽应该早点提议的。”

“其实王后很早就跟我说起过，被我拒绝了。实在不想麻烦您。”

“可是并不麻烦不是吗？你看，我什么额外的事情也不需要做。”

确实不需要。当吻最终覆上双唇，萨列里内心前所未有地安宁。在这个人面前他不需要掩饰也无可掩饰，皇帝全数悉知他对何物恐惧、为何人担忧；对什么心怀希冀，又在何时会软弱退缩……

然而那安宁未能持续太久，另一种强烈的情绪蔓延开来——更准确地说，情欲。

并非身体有多饥渴，而是他方才醒悟到与世界和他者隔离开那么久后，他有多么渴望某种联结、渴望被爱。

约瑟夫舔吮他唇舌的动作相当轻缓，许多时候只是温和地维持黏膜相贴的触觉，不急着用力度表现热情与占有。萨列里倒是有些急切，但他不敢做幅度太大的回应，他担心自己的牙齿……

然而即便如此微小的顾虑都能被对方轻而易举察觉到。从吻中暂时分开，约瑟夫食指描摹过他下唇的轮廓，末了将指腹搭在他尖锐的门齿上。

“现在你真的是猫咪了。”他笑着评论道，看起来全然没有厌恶的意思。

萨列里下意识地舔起对方手指，当唾液彻底沾湿那指节，他接收到了皇帝颇为无奈的目光，以及进一步的揭穿。

“几百年前就跟你强调过无数次，想做爱直说。”

被按倒在一旁的沙发上，萨列里已然无需回应什么，他决定直面自己的欲望。

魔力构成的衣物消除起来异常轻松，他几乎下一秒就能享受肌肤紧贴的温度。新一轮的吻落下，更强势却仍然谨慎。萨列里小心应对着，要是自己那麻烦的犬齿不慎划伤对方他可能会愧疚致死。

肩背与上臂处的爱抚让他浅淡地喘息着，成为英灵后他们似乎还保持着原有比例的体格差，约瑟夫还是比他高一些，也明显更健壮。他安然负担着对方躯体的重量，于他那是思念已久的甜蜜压力。

不再受“人类体能”的限制，一下午沉浸在性爱的快感中复仇者终于找回了些美好的“人类情感”。

玩够了停下来后约瑟夫抱着他向他宣布：“今天起我就住在这里了，跟你一直待在一起。”

萨列里心怀感激地点头，哪怕复仇者的本质是不可救赎的，他还是认为自己已经获得了救赎。

晚餐时间两人再次出现在公共区域里跟其他英灵打招呼，莫扎特也在，众人都惊讶于萨列里竟能保持安静。

“唉？怎么做到的？”藤丸立香表示不解，那每隔几天要消耗她一划令咒的杀意可不是那么简单能压制住的，连其他魔术师系英灵制造的阵地结界都不能长时间起效。

“虽然不清楚具体原理，不过恐怕‘不能违抗我’这件事也存在于他的灵基内。”约瑟夫给自己找了杯水，在茶几边上坐下，看了眼身边原先人生三分之一时间都被他饲养着的猫咪。

“而且他欲求不满的样子看起来也消除了呢。”莫扎特于远处悄悄补充道，被玛丽·安托瓦内特“不小心”踩了十秒钟，才吃痛地求饶表示自己再也不开有不良意味的玩笑了。

总之，谢天谢地。迦勒底又解决了一桩头痛的事。

-END


End file.
